feywildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
General Changes Classes are not restricted by alignment, within reason. This means a monk may be non-lawful and a barbarian may be lawful. This also means various prestige classes would not be restricted by alignment, so for an example an assassin does not have to be evil. In a few select cases, other class abilities would need to be adjusted -- paladins for example would need to make sense with their alignment and story. Custom Archetypes If desired, players may choose to come up with their own archetype for a class they intend to play. While creating a class from the ground up is too complex, making a few adjustments to existing classes and archetypes is acceptable. Typically, replacing one class feature with another existing class feature from another class will be fine. All changes must be approved by the DM, and if you have a complex idea, you may ask the DM to help you work out a suitable adjustment. A few examples of adjusted archetypes would be: *A Druid who gives up Wild Shape to gain monk-like bonuses to AC and move speed. *A Rogue that gets bonus feats instead of talents. *A Gunslinger who gives up a few deeds to gain Trapfinding and stealth as a class skill. *A Witch who gets an animal companion instead of a familiar, by giving up a few hexes. Cavalier The cavalier may select any creature from the list of animal companions as a mount. As long as his mount has an Intelligence score of at least 3, it is treated as an individual, and the following rules apply. The mount may understand, but not speak, any one language that the cavalier knows. It is considered combat trained for any related Ride checks, and does not need to be directed with Handle Animal. When mounted, both the mount and cavalier may act off the cavalier's initiative. Whichever creature acts first, they must complete all their actions for that round before the other takes their actions. The cavalier's actions are still restricted by the mount's movement, and he may not make a full-attack action if the mount moves more than a 5-foot step, unless it's with a ranged weapon. The Musketeer archetype is available with the following adjustments: #''Gifted Firearm'': The musketeer may choose any firearm as his gifted weapon. At 11th level, he can reduce the misfire of the weapon by 1, to a minimum of 0. At 20th level, the rifleman can engage in a flurry of gunfire. The musketeer can expend one of his daily challenges to make a full attack with his firearm. He gains a bonus equal to his Dexterity modifier on damage rolls for one round. #''Swift Powder'': At 4th level, the musketeer gains Rapid Reload with a single firearm of his choice as a bonus feat. At 14th level, as long as the musketeer attacks the target of his challenge in the same turn, he may reload his wielded firearm as a free action. Cleric Clerics are automatically proficient with their House's favored weapon. They also recieve Weapon Focus with this weapon for free, and have a +1 sacred or profane bonus to damage with it. Fighter The Corsair archetype is available with the following adjustment. *''Pirate Weapons'': The pirate weapons group consists of the following weapons: cutlass, dagger, hook hand, pepperbox, pistol, rapier, revolver, and short sword. Gunslinger Gunslinger deeds have the following adjustments. These adjustments replace the deeds of the same name. #''Deadeye (Ex): At 1st level, the gunslinger can resolve an attack against touch AC instead of normal AC when firing up to her firearm’s first range increment. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point. This deed has no effect past the first range increment. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced by the true grit class ability, the Signature Deed feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of grit a deed costs. #''Lightning Reload (Ex): At 11th level, as long as the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, she can reload a firearm as a swift action once per round. If she has the Rapid Reload feat or is using an alchemical cartridge (or both), she can reload the weapon as a free action each round instead. Furthermore, using this deed does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The Musket Master archetype is available with the following adjustments. #''Gunsmith'': The musket master can choose a musket, rifle, or christoph. #''Steady Aim'': Does not apply to shotguns. This deed still replaces the standard Gunslinger's Dodge deed. #''Fast Musket'': At 3rd level, as long as the musket master has at least 1 grit point, she can reload any two-handed firearm as a free action. This deed still replaces the standard Utility Shot deed. #''Musket Training'': Starting at 5th level, a musket master increases her skill with two-handed firearms. She gains a bonus on damage rolls equal to her Dexterity modifier, and when she misfires with a two-handed firearm, the misfire value increases by 2 instead of 4. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), the bonus on damage rolls increases by +1. At 13th level, a musket master never misfires with a two-handed firearm. Inquisitor Inquisitors are automatically proficient with their House's favored weapon. They also recieve Weapon Focus with this weapon for free, and have a +1 sacred or profane bonus to damage with it. Monk The following archetype is available to monks. Champion: *''Summon Spirit Sphere (Su)'' - At 3rd level, instead of a Ki Pool, the champion begins each day with a pool of 5 spirit spheres. Throughout the day he can replace a spirit sphere by spending a move action, or replace all five with a full-round action.The champion cannot use his spirit spheres to add to his AC or move speed. This ability replaces Still Mind and Ki Pool. By spending 1 spirit sphere, a champion can perform the following actions during a flurry: **If the champion's first attack hits, he may make an additional attack at his highest BAB (swift action) **If the previous extra attack hits, he may make another additional attack on the same target (free action) *At 4th level, as long as the champion has at least one spirit sphere, he gains the benefits of a ki strike, allowing him to bypass various damage types as a monk of the same level. *''Fury (Ex)'' - At 4th level, by spending all 5 spirit spheres as a swift action, the champion can enter the fury state. In the fury state, critical range with unarmed strikes is doubled (to 19-20, or 17-20 if the champion also has keen or improved critical). This state lasts for one minute, and cannot be ended early. In the fury state, the champion can also deliver a Raging Palm Strike. **''Raging Palm Strike (Ex). By spending a use of stunning fist when making a successful attack roll, the champion's target is pushed 15 feet backward and takes additional damage equal his unarmed strike damage at the end of his turn. Targets more than one size category larger are not pushed back, but still take damage. This ability replaces ''Slow Fall. *''Snap (Su)'' - At 5th level, by spending a spirit sphere as a move action, the champion can move to another space within range and sight. This behaves as though using dimension door , with a caster level equal to the champion's level, except that the range is reduced to close. If the Fury state is active, this action does not consume any spheres. Starting at level 5, the champion qualifies for the dimensional agility feat, may use his champion level in place of BAB requirements for feats in the dimensional agility tree, and may even take these feats as monk bonus feats. This ability replaces High Jump and Purity of Body. *''Cure (Su)'' - At 7th level, a champion using this ability can heal 1d6 damage for every two champion levels obtained. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The champion may heal himself or others with this ability. The champion may also damage undead, who may attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the champion's level + the champion's Wisdom modifier) for half damage. The champion can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier. This ability replaces Wholeness of Body. *At 11th level, the champion's pool of spirit spheres increases to 10, and he starts with that many at the beginning of each day. A full-round action still only gives him 5 spheres per use, and Fury still only consumes 5 when used. This replaces Diamond Body. *''Absorb Spirit Sphere (Su)'' - At 12th level, the champion can steal energy from other creatures. By targeting a monk (or any creature with a ki pool) in line of sight within 30 feet, the champion spends a swift action, causing that creature to lose one ki point. The champion himself gains a spirit sphere in the process. He cannot target a creature with no ki remaining, or any creature that has any concealment. If he already has 10 spirit spheres, the opposing creature still loses ki. This ability replaces Abundant Step. *''Mental Strength (Ex)'' - At 13th level, the champion can consume all remaining spirit spheres (minimum 5) to enter Mental Strength for 1 minute as a swift action. He cannot end this state early. In this state, the champion gains spell resistance equal to 11+ his champion level as well as DR 10/-. He cannot suppress this spell resistance. During this state, he cannot use Summon Spirit Sphere, Fury, Raging Palm Strike, Snap, Cure, Absorb Spirit Sphere, Quivering Palm, or Empty Body. He also cannot cast spells from another class (if he has any) or use any other form of active supernatural or extraordinary ability. He also loses the benefits of Fast Movement in this state. This ability replaces Diamond Soul. *''Quivering Palm (Su): The champion must be in the Fury state and consume at least 5 spirit spheres to use Quivering Palm. If he consumes all 10, the DC increases by +2. This otherwise functions as the monk ability of the same name. *''Empty Body (Su): The champion must consume 5 spirit spheres to use this ability. This otherwise functions as the monk ability of the same name. Oracle Oracles are automatically proficient with their House's favored weapon. They also recieve Weapon Focus with this weapon for free, and have a +1 sacred or profane bonus to damage with it. Summoner The Mount evolution is not required to use an eidolon as a mount. The eidolon still must be at least one size category larger than the summoner, and be of the quadruped or serpentine base form. As an intelligent creature, eidolons are individuals, considered combat trained for any related Ride checks, and do not need to be directed with Handle Animal. When mounted, both the eidolon and summoner may act off the summoner's initiative. Whichever creature acts first, they must complete all their actions for that round before the other takes their actions. The summoner's actions are still restricted by the eidolon's movement, and he may not make a full-attack action if his eidolon moves more than a 5-foot step, unless it's with a ranged weapon.